hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5342 (14th January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Sienna asks Warren where Sebastian is. He says that Sebastian is safe but she thinks he is lying. He reveals that Sebastian has leukemia and needs her bone marrow. She is shocked. Diane tries to comfort Tony. He thinks he has let everyone down but Diane tells him that he hasn't. Diane asks what he meant by "the dripping" and he tells her to leave him alone. Azim apologises to Scott, who tells him that he's not yet over Mitchell. He thinks Azim should seek someone else's help but Azim doesn't want anyone else's help. He only asked for Scott's help because he wanted to get to know Scott. He feels a genuine spark between them and says that if Scott feels the same, they should go for a drink and hang out instead of going straight into a serious relationship. He invites Scott to The Hutch later in the night. Warren tells Sienna that Sebastian was diagnosed with leukemia in August 2019. Sienna is furious that Warren waited five months before telling her that her son is ill. Warren tells her that he tried everything to get him better. Sienna asks if he still would have told her that Sebastian was ill if he had found a match. Warren tries to comfort her but she goes to find her children. They have a blazing row but end up getting upset and Warren pleads for Sienna's help. He tells her that he wasn't a match for Sebastian's bone marrow, and wants her to get tested too. Warren says that Sebastian is in a private hospital outside of the village. He also says that the doctors wouldn't normally allow a patient to have a bone marrow transplant until having chemotherapy for around nine months, but Warren refused to take the chance. Jesse goes to unlock the door to the salon as Sienna begins to shout at Warren. Warren puts his hand over her mouth and threatens her if she alerts Jesse any more. Edward decides to go see if he can speak to Tony. Marnie arrives suddenly, unimpressing Diane. Edward reveals that he and Marnie were planning on going to the quiz at The Dog in the Pond. Marnie flirts with Edward before he leaves to speak with Tony. Damon decides to go to the station to enquire about the investigation into Brody's disappearance but Liberty convinces him ti stay on Sienna's wishes. Jesse calls Grace about not being able to get inside the salon as it's been locked from the inside. Warren slips up when he refers to Sebastian as "Sean". She realises that she was right about the twins she saw in July 2019 being hers. Warren angrily asks if she's going to help or not, but she puts her hands on his shoulders and knees him in the groin. Sienna vows to put Warren in jail and she will get her children back. Warren says that if she goes through with the donation, he and the twins will move back to the village and they'll all work something out. She asks why she should trust him, he says that it's his chance to put things right. He has realised that the twins need their mum. As soon as Jesse leaves, they can go to the hospital for a test. Diane watches as Edward tries to give Tony words of encouragement. After Diane leaves, Edward insults Tony, telling him that Diane deserves a real man or she'll find someone better. Courtney tells Leela that she's seen some of Azim's planning and loves it, but having the venue as The Loft isn't really "them". She wanted the wedding to represent something new, and it doesn't feel right doing that in a place where someone was recently shot. Grace asks to speak to Jesse, saying that they have a problem. The doctors collect a blood and saliva sample from Sienna. She tells Warren that they will have the test results tomorrow. She tells Warren that if he hurts Brody, she will kill him. After Sienna leaves, Warren enters the private oncology unit. He walks into Sebastian's room, with Joel holding Sophie. Warren tells Joel that Sienna has been tested and they need to pray that she's a match. Marnie is impressed when Edward shows him his cello which he named "Anna Magdalena" after Johann Sebastian Bach's wife. Diane asks when he and Marnie became an item, and he says that since she made clear they were no longer together. She thanks him for his help with Tony and admits that she's happy that he's staying. Warren tells Joel that he has agreed to remain in the village and co-parent with Sienna, but may need Joel as a "referee". Joel tells Warren that he has his life on track - he's due to be getting married. He's around if the kids need looking after, but he's not being dragged back into Warren's world. Warren apologises for past events, but claims to have been changed by the twins. Joel tells Warren that he wants him back in his life, on one condition - no more bodies in cars, no more hostages. Warren tells Joel that it's all in the past and he just wants Joel to forgive him. Joel forgives him and they hug. Grace tells Jesse that Courtney doesn't want to get married in a nightclub, claiming that it's too "gangster-y". Jesse says that their family haven't done anything "gangster-y" in the club for a long time. Jesse begins to panic about having to change the venue and everything else. Grace advises Jesse to put a more personal touch on how the club will look on their wedding day. Scott likes being able to be out with someone without having to keep it secret. Azim wonders why anyone would want to hide Scott away. He continues to compliment Scott. Scott tells Azim that he wins, his ex will be a distant memory when Azim claims his prize. He grabs Azim by the collar of his shirt and kisses him. Sienna returns to the flat and reveals that Warren has returned - Sebastian has leukemia. Warren said that if she took the test, Warren would free Brody and they'd share custody of the children. She also reveals that it was, in fact, Sophie and Sebastian at the hotel where Damon and Maxine married. Liberty hugs her. Damon questions how they can trust Warren, but Sienna says that Warren seemed broken. She knows that he's not lying. Brody tries to call for help. Warren tells Sebastian that once Sienna has donated her bone marrow, they are leaving and never coming back. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music None Notes *This is Josie Day's first episode as series producer. *The unknown child actors playing Sebastian and Sophie Blake are uncredited, despite Sebastian lines of dialogue. *In a scene, Edward Hutchinson tells Marnie Nightingale that Anna Magdalena Bach was the first wife of Johann Sebastian Bach, which is incorrect - she was his second wife, as his first wife was Maria Barbara Bach. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020